Through the lens of cardiovascular health and wellness, The Heart of the Matter, a 5,000 square foot exhibition, will explore the science and technology that support medical efforts, advances, and discoveries. In order to promote interest and education in the basic science that underlies the health sciences, The Heart of the Matter draws on the popularity and educational value of the Institute's venerable walk-through Heart exhibition, and increasing and widespread concern over cardiovascular health. The exhibit uses hands-on activities, multimedia experiences, and computer interactives to introduce visitors to concepts of physiology, human biology, and health. For outreach and dissemination purposes, The Heart of the Matteralso benefits from collaborative efforts with the American Heart Association and with area hospitals including Drexel University's Hahnemann Hospital and the nursing school of Thomas Jefferson University. With The Franklin Institute's walk-through heart serving as the exhibit's gateway to learning, visitors use the tools and techniques of medicine to investigate the human body and to evaluate their own health-related choices. The Heart of the Matter. ? Provides visitors with an introduction to basic concepts of human biology and physiology; ? Introduces visitors to the sdentiflc research and development which is generating new medical techniques and technologies; and ? Encourage visitors to be proactive in making choices that affect their health.